Total Pokémon World
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: 36 Pokémon are thrown into competition, with the Three Lake Guardians for I million Poké and a lifetime supply of Poffins/Pokéblocks. Can they survive this new season with new rules added, three crazy hosts, and a slew of challenges, danger, and best of all: drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the Total Drama Series.**

**Some Pokémon descriptions are from Bulbapedia. Credit goes to them where it's due.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Island!

Three legendaries were milling around an uninhabited island, east of the Kalos region. On the island was a runway with a giant plane and a giant cliff facing out to sea. There was a small campground in the front along with a

"Are you guys done yet?" shouted a small grey fairy-like legendary, with a pink face. She was chewing on a donut. "We've been waiting forever!"

Whatever the answer was, made her face go pale. "Already," she spluttered, throwing away her donut. "We weren't ready yet! Be more patient next time!"

All three legendaries quickly moved to their positions, with the three Lake Guardians arranging themselves, the way they were depicted in art.

The small grey fairy-like legendary, with a pink face spread its arms out. "Welcome!" she announced gracefully. "I am Mesprit, the Bringer of Emotion!"

On the right side of Mesprit, there was a legendary like her except with a blue face. He put on some shades, before pumping his fist up. "I'm Azelf, the Agent of Willpower," he shouted.

"And finally we have," said Mesprit, gesturing her hand to her left.

The small grey fairy-like legendary, with a yellow face stayed absolutely quiet while keeping his eyes shut. "I'm Uxie," he finally muttered after a short time.

"And this is," Mesprit shouted. "Total. Pokémon. WORLD!"

"Ow!" Azelf cried out. "You yelled into my ear!"

"We're on live television, Azelf." Mesprit hissed between her teeth. "Suck it up!"

Azelf muttered something underneath his breath but kept silent.

"Anyway," continued Mesprit. "This show is going to work somewhat differently than you've seen before. As usual we will have our awesome island challenges in which one person will get eliminated by their team members. And of course these crazy campers are going to be playing for 1 million Poké and unlimited Pokéblocks and Poffins for life!"

Uxie clicked a small button on a remote, he had. Immediately the sound of applause was heard.

"However," continued Mesprit. "After every two island challenges, we go up in our plane and go to a random city in some random region! There the two other two hosts, Uxie and Azelf, will each take one of the teams, and have them do one of their challenges. Whatever team wins gets and amazing reward, while the losing team will have an elimination that has a special twist to it." Mesprit produced a giant roulette behind her, out of thin air. "This roulette has special rules on it. It can determine what kind of elimination it is, what happens to the player after they are eliminated, or even both!"

Azelf coughed. "Do not worry if you don't understand it, due to my sister's vague way of explaining things. You'll understand it when it's shown in action."

"Hey!" shouted Mesprit indignantly.

Uxie suddenly pointed out across the sea. "Contestant," he muttered. Sure enough a Lapras was heading straight for the dock with a Pokémon on its back.

"And here comes our first camper!" announced Mesprit, trying to cover up her earlier mistake.

The Lapras pulled up next to the dock, as the camper jumped out. He was an oversized bipedal frog with his main body color a dark blue. His head had a gently-upward curling spike on his head. On the back of each of his hand, was large red claw. Underneath the chin was a bulbous red vocal sack.

"Hello Toxicroak!" greeted Mesprit. She was staring behind Toxicroak, however, trying to look at the cue cards that Uxie was holing up. "How are you-"

"-doing?" finished Toxicroak. "I'm doing great, thanks for asking. I'm stuck on a dirty island with crazy legendaries and dangerous challenges, all more some money and food, that'll just fatten me up." He walked past the legendaries, onto the other side of the dock. "I'll just keep quiet until everyone else comes."

Mesprit was staring at him for so long, that she didn't even notice that another contestant had pulled up.

This camper was like a sword from the medieval times. His sheath was a dark brown with curved lines across its surface.

"Hello," Azelf looked at the cue card that Uxie was giving him. "Honedge! Welcome to the island!"

The sword bowed for a moment, before settling itself next to Toxicroak.

"Talk much." muttered Azelf as the next Lapras had pulled up. This time the camper resembled a fallow deer. The upper side of her body was colored green and was rimmed with yellow patterns and dots, with the underside of its body being a lighter beige shade.

"Hello, Deerling!" said Azelf kindly.

"Hello-" Deerling stopped when she noticed the other two Pokémon on the dock. Trembling she walked over to the grass and fell down burying her head in the grass. Azelf just groaned.

Just then, Mesprit snapped out of her daze. She looked around in confusion, before turning to Azelf. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Azelf replied nonchalantly. "Only two campers arrived."

"What!?" screamed Mesprit.

Suddenly a Wailord pulled up and dropped off three more competitors. The first one resembled a somewhat short giraffe, with a brown tail that sort of looked like a head. The second one was basically a slug made out of lava, and the final one was a pink cat with jewel embedded in her forehead.

"Welcome, Girafarig, Slugma, and Espeon. We hope you find the island and your lodgings to be pleasant," Mesprit greeted them before her brother.

Azelf just smirked.

Girafarig just ignored them, and made a beeline for Deerling. He managed to get a conversation started with her.

Espeon bowed her head. "I am truly grateful to be here," she said before joining the two sitting on the dock.

"I'm so happy to be here, eh!" Slugma exclaimed. "All my life I've wanted to-"

"That's great homeschooled," interrupted Mesprit. "But we have a show to continue. Just go sit on the dock."

Slugma frowned and began heading for the dock, before Uxie stopped him. "What, eh?" asked Slugma. Uxie handed Slugma a small pot, for him to sit on, so that he didn't accidently burn the dock due to his body.

Meanwhile another contestant had arrived. This one was a primarily blue squid-like Pokémon. It had a white "hat" with a large pink spot overlaid with yellow dots and two tendrils that hang from this "hat", and these tendrils hang next to its six short tentacles. His eyes were round and had pupils, but no iris. There was also a small, pink, beak-like mouth right in the middle of his eyes.

"Inkay, my man," Azelf went up to high-five him. "How ya doing?"

"I'm doing great," Inkay said. He looked at the campgrounds. "This looks so different from the brochure…"

"Of course it does," said Azelf. "Now go join the others."

Inkay nodded and floated near Espeon. "How you guys doin'?" he asked.

No response.

"Okay…" he muttered.

"You guys should be nicer!" scolded a brown avian Pokémon that was very small. It has rough, brown plumage on the head with a short, hooked beak. Her underside is beige with two thin stripes and light pink feet that have three talons, and her wings were a pinkish red. Her back was black, and it had three brown tail feathers.

"Hello, Spearow!" greeted Mesprit. "How are you doing, this fine day?"

Spearow got in close to her face. "Do you want to fight me? Huh, Mesprit?" she asked eying her carefully.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, before Spearow gave a short laugh. "You're alright, ya know that?"Spearow flew over to where the other contestants were.

Azelf waved a hand in front of his sister's face. "Sis, are you alright?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he sighed.

Another Wailord had come, this time carrying three of the campers. The first one was a small, light green bipedal Pokémon. It had three thorns on top of its head, and it has black eyes with long eyelashes. Visible from the back was small stretch of yellow coloration around the neck much like a collar. There were leaves extending from the shoulders like epaulettes and she had a leaf skirt with a yellow stripe running down the front. She held a rose in each of its hands, a red one in her right and a blue one in her left.

The next one was a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon, with fur that was blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on the chest. He possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. He was standing on its toes rather than on its entire foot. There were also four small black appendages on his head. Around his neck was some sort of necklace with a black rock attached.

The final one was dark blue, with a red underbelly. The rest of her underside was a light blue and she also had appendages that resembled jets or planes and horns that resembled jet/plane engines on her heads, each with a light blue stripe through the middle.

"Hello, Roselia, Lucario, and Gabite!" Azelf said, once again reading off the cue cards. "Welcome to Total Pokémon World!"

Lucario looked behind him. "You're reading off cue cards?" he asked.

Azelf face-palmed. "Just go sit over there." He said miserably.

Lucario raised an eyebrow. "Right…" he went over to Toxicroak and managed to start a friendly conversation with them.

As Roselia left and walked over to the tree, Gabite glared at the two hosts. "I'd better get a good bed," she hissed.

Azelf quickly nodded.

Gabite smirked and went to join the others at the dock.

Another Wailord came up next to the dock and dropped off five more contestants. The one who walked off first was a bipedal, fox-like Pokémon. While the majority of her fur was yellow, it had black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. The fur on its cheeks was longer, and a small mane of white fur covers the shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of dark orange fur grow out of her large ears, and her eyes and small nose match this fur in color. Above its legs, the fur sweeps out to either side.

"Hello Braixen!" Mesprit said, having snapped out of her stupor, once again.

"Hello," she muttered, as she walked over near Lucario. Lucario cautiously took a few steps back. Braixen just sighed.

The next contestant had a red flower with white spotted petals upon her head. She possessed dark green, linear leaves underneath the flower, and light green, linear leaves underneath the darker leaves. One of the light green leaves, on the back of its head, is about as long as its body and resembles hair. Two light green leaves loosely hang down from the head. Her head and abdomen were white and the eyes were a light shade of red. She has dark green leaves for arms, and a golden sepal under its neck. She wore a large, light green, tulip shaped collection of leaves that resembled a dress.

"Lilligant," greeted Azelf. "Welcome to the island!"

"Hello," Lilligant bowed. "I am very happy to be here." She walked over to Braixen and patted her on the back, while giving Lucario a sour look.

The next one walked past Azelf, without even acknowledging him. He looked like another cat similar to Espeon. He had crimson eyes, two long pointed ears and a bushy tail, with each having a yellow band around them. His forehead and legs have yellow rings on them.

When he passed Espeon, she spoke up. "You never gave us your name."

He just grunted. "Umbreon," he muttered. "Can you not talk to me?" He left the hurt Espeon, to explore the campgrounds.

The next camper floated off the Wailord and gave off a series of beeps. It had a pink polyhedral body with a blue stomach, blue triangular prism feet, and a blue rectangular prism tail. It also has a pink, polyhedral head that ends in a blue beak and hexagonal eyes.

"Um…Hello?" said Azelf confused.

The Porygon let out a series of beeps.

"Is this Morse code?" asked Mesprit.

Porygon shook its head and let out another series of beeps.

"Just go sit with the other campers," Mesprit groaned. Porygon nodded.

The next contestant resembled two interlocking gears with six teeth each. The teeth of the gears were a light gray, with a darker central region. Each gear had a white "X" where the left eye should've been, while their right eyes were normal. They have round turquoise noses and small mouths.

"Hello, Klink!" addressed Mesprit. "You don't talk like Porygon, right?"

"No." the first gear said. "I don't." said the second gear.

Azelf sighed. "That's going to get annoying. Go and join the other campers."

As Klink floated away, another Lapras swam up and dropped off a lavender-colored bat-like Pokémon. His hips and chest were covered in black fur and he had large yellow eyes and two purple teardrop-shaped spots on the front of his face. He also had large tear-drop shaped ears that resembled loudspeakers.

"I'm so happy to be here!" Noibat said happily. He flew over to Azelf. "I hope I can win this."

"That's the attitude!" Azelf glanced at the other campers, before holding out his arm.

Noibat took it, and they both shook hands. Unfortunately for Noibat, Azelf squeezed a bit _too_ hard.

"Ow!" yelped Noibat, as he fell to the ground twitching. "It hurts! IT HURTS!"

Azelf looked at his hand and then at Mesprit. "You should listen to me more." he smiled creepily.

Mesprit rolled her eyes. "He's that weakling I told you about," she scoffed.

Spearow walked over to the fallen Noibat. "Grow a spine," she snarled. "He just shook your hand!"

"We don't have time for this," Mesprit suddenly announced. Using Psychic, she lifted Noibat and placed him near the other campers, just as another Lapras pulled up.

The contestant riding the Lapras floated over to the hosts. He was a robotic Pokémon that had a long body with a set of claws sticking out of his rear end. He had one large, red eye in the center of his nearly spherical head, which is set into a ball-and-socket joint at the front end. A short crest is projected from his body and extends over his head.

"Beldum!" said Azelf "Give me a high-five, dude!"

Beldum stared at the legendary for a moment, before saying, "I… don't have any arms."

Azelf blinked. "Oh, yeah…" he muttered as he lowered his arm. He then glared at Beldum. "Go join the others."

The next Lapras was carrying two contestants. The first one was a female and was a small, brown bipedal Pokémon with a vaguely sheep-like appearance. There was cotton covering its back, neck, and forehead. Behind it was a green, star shaped section and she had orange, oval-shaped eyes and green, curled horns or ears.

The other one was also female. She was a short, bipedal Pokémon with a pale yellow body and black arms and feet. Her legs had a thick, fur-like covering resembled a skirt. Her most amazing feature was a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of its head that had an oval yellow spot on their top surface and contained teeth. She also has red eyes and two black ear-like extensions.

"Hello, Whimsicott and Mawile," Mesprit said. "How are you ladies, doing this fine evening?"

Mawile looked confused. "Evening?" she asked. "It's, like, nine in the morning."

"I'm doing great," Whimsicott said cheerfully. "I can't wait to do some pr-I mean-" she gave a hasty cough. "some friends."

Azelf snickered. "Do some friends." Uxie silently whacked him in the head.

Mawile walked over to the group of Pokémon on the dock. Noticing that Roselia was alone and not talking to anyone, she went over to her and held out her hand. "Want to be friends?"

Roselia stared at her as she hadn't heard what Mawile had said. "What?" she asked.

"I asked you if you wanted to be my friend." Mawile repeated.

Roselia stared at her for a few more moments, before nodding and grabbing her hand. "Sure."

"Be quiet," hissed Mesprit. "The next Wailord is coming."

Another Wailord stationed itself next to the dock, with five people on its back. The first on to get off was a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that was light blue. She had small black ears, a pointed crest on the back of the head, a red nose, and long white whiskers. Her forelimbs have three fingers on each black paw. Around the waist was a large, dark blue, fringed arrangement of fur, and two scalchops were on the thighs. The feet and flat tail were black.

"My name is Dewott!" she introduced, before the either host could speak. "Dewott is lightning-fast and could probably kill both of you!"

Everyone took a step back. Dewott just cackled and ran off in the direction of the cabins.

Mesprit blinked. "What just happened?" she turned to Azelf, but he just shrugged.

"You guys go any food?" The next camper had walked off the Wailord. He was a quadruped, hippo-like Pokémon that was tan with dark brown patches. He had a large snout with round nostrils and eyes that jut out from the top of his head. The torso had mottled coloring and a small hole on the back. Each of his feet has two blunt claws, and he had a small tail.

"We don't serve food until after the first challenge, Hippopatas," said Mesprit.

"Beds?" pressed Hippopatas.

Mesprit sighed. "In the cabins."

Hippopatas nodded and left the dock for the cabins.

"He's just hungry," the next camper said as he walked off. He was a bipedal, blue-colored sea turtle with his stomach a pale blue. He had deep blue rocky structures encrusted on its face, back, and the sides of his chest formed a "mask" and shell. His flippers were long with black finger-like projections at the tips. He also had a thick tail and short legs with two-toed feet.

"You're too nice; um…"Mesprit checked the cue cards that Uxie was holding. "Carracosta."

Carracosta frowned. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Just go talk to the other campers." Azelf shot.

Carracosta shrugged and walked over to where Lilligant was treating Noibat. However, when Lilligant saw him, she dropped Noibat and just stared at him. Noibat just groaned.

"He's s-s-s-so," Lilligant said breathlessly. "Handsome."

Braixen stared at her. "What did you say?" she asked. She received no reply.

Another Pokémon floated off the Wailord. He was covered by a thick shell made of grayish-blue rock. His red eyes should be seen through two holes in the shell. The upper portion of his body was covered by a mask-like plate with four large spikes on either side. Three additional spikes also protrude from his forehead.

Pupitar tilted its body, as if it was bowing. "Hello Mesprit, I am very glad to be participating in this competition. Might I also say that your hair looks fascinating this morning?"

Mesprit giggled. "Why thank you," she said. "Why don't you go wait over there?"

Pupitar floated over to where Lucario was.

"Did you really mean that?" whispered Lucario.

Pupitar smirked. "No, she was just stupid enough to not to figure it out," he replied.

"I heard that!" growled Mesprit. "You won't get away with this!"

"Get away with what?" the final camper to get off asked. He was a moth with four tan-colored wings, two large and two small, with orange ovals adorning them. He also had a black head, with orange eyes and two red and gray antennae above his head.

"Hello Mothim!" Azelf said, trying to direct his sister's attention. "How are doing?"

Mothim tilted his head, confused. "Um… Great?" he answered.

"No time for this!" shouted Azelf. "Some more people are coming! Go join the others!"

Mothim quickly flew over to the others, as another Wailord pulled up also carrying five Pokémon.

The first one quickly flitted over to Mothim, with a blush evident on her face. She was a loosely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body and had two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Her two pairs of veined wings are white with black accents.

The next one to hop off was a blue clam or oyster-like Pokémon. Inside its shell was blue body with six spherical extensions, surrounding its small pearl-like spherical pink head.

"Clamperl!" greeted Mesprit, who was quite annoyed by Butterfree. "Are you excited for the competition?"

"Yep!" she said, hopping over to the other campers and introducing herself.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," muttered Mesprit.

"I know right." The next contestant walked off the Wailord. He was a purple Pokémon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the center. The left head was larger, and has eyebrows, pointed teeth from its lower jaw, and two flat teeth in its upper jaw. The smaller, right head simply has two pointed teeth. The larger head has a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking below its face. "You think being on a Wailord alone, with 4 other girls would be interesting, but instead it was a terrible experience. Please don't make me do it again."

"Oh shut it!" shouted another contestant. She was a small purple gooey mess that looked somewhat like a snail. Her lower body was a dark purple and she a green eyes. "He wouldn't stop staring at us for the whole trip!"

"Hello, Weezing and Sliggoo," Mesprit said. "Why don't you two talk about your troubles with the other contestants."

"Maybe I will." Weezing waggled his eyebrows at some of the female contestants, making them roll their eyes.

"OMG! I can't believe I'm on this show!" Another camper jumped down from the Wailord. She was a small orange hamster-like Pokémon, with whiskers that appeared to be in shape of antennas. She has orange spots on its cheek, while her belly is a pale yellow. "Once I win the money, I'm going to spend it on so many things! Shoes, iced tea, dresses, cute beds-"

"SHUT UP!" Dedenne was suddenly cut off by Azelf. "I can barely listen to my sister talk about this stuff! I don't want to hear it with you!" Azelf glared at Dedenne. "Do you understand!?"

Dedenne nodded.

"Then GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Azelf shouted once again. Dedenne bolted towards the other competitors before another Wailord pulled, carrying four more contestants.

One Pokémon _actually_ jumped from the Wailord before it had reached the dock. She was a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a bluish black body and feathery areas. She has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. There was a yellow, oval marking in the center of the forehead and fangs protrude from her upper jaw.

Mesprit blinked. "Nice jump there, Weavile," she said.

Weavile smirked. "Nothing less would be expected from the winner of this show," she bragged.

"Nobody cares," said Toxicroak deadpanned.

Weavile stomped over to him. "What did you-"

"-say?" Toxicroak finished for her, in the same tone. "I said that nobody really cares."

Weavile held up her claws near his face. "I'll make you-"

"-eat those words?" Toxicroak interrupted once again. "I really doubt that."

Mesprit, already bored of the argument, turned back to the incoming Wailord, which had just arrived. The three Pokémon who had been left behind, jumped off.

The only female on it was another butterfly-like Pokémon. She had colorful decorative patterns on her wings. She strongly resembles Butterfree with respect to its body style, however with thinner legs.

The first male was a blue, bipedal Pokémon with simple hands and feet. He had beady red eyes and a massive red flower growing from his head. The rounded petals of the flower are red and covered with white spots.

The final contestant off the boat was a dark gray, doll-like Pokémon with three short spikes on his head and a long zigzagging ribbon trailing off the back of the head. A zipper acted as the mouth, and he has purplish-pink eyes. His flat arms had three-fingered hands, while its legs were short and stubby. He also has a yellow, brush-like tail.

"Welcome Vivillon, Vileplume, and Banette!" said Mesprit hurriedly. "Now go stand next to the other campers."

"But what about-" Banette started to say.

"No time for that, psycho doll!" Mesprit interrupted. Banette frowned, but nevertheless went to wait with the other campers.

"And here comes our final two campers," announced Mesprit as two more Lapras pulled up.

The first Lapras was carrying the last female. She was a rodent-like Pokémon, mostly white, and she resembled a flying squirrel. She had black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches, along with a jagged tail that looked like lightning. Her wing flaps are yellow-colored and connected to her three-fingered arms.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm really excited to compete-"

"-in this competition," drawled Toxicroak.

Weavile eyed him carefully. "Do you ever-?"

"-shut up?" Toxicroak interrupted. "Nope."

"Will you people, shut it!?" shouted Mesprit, he patience finally thinning. "We have one more camper left, and this chapter is starting to get pretty long!"

Uxie tugged at her sister's arm. "Fourth wall," he murmured.

Mesprit glared at Uxie as the final camper floated off the Lapras. He was a round Pokémon that had two black horns on either side of his head with his skin covered by ice. His eyes were icy blue and he has large flat teeth.

"Finally, the final contestant," Mesprit said. "Welcome to the island, Glalie!"

Glalie looked at the other campers. "Am I the last person to get here?" he asked.

"Yes," said Mesprit. "but now that you are here-"

Quick as lightning, Glalie shot an Ice Beam as his fellow campers. Uxie luckily managed to erect a Light Screen to block it.

The contestants watched wide eyed as a fuming Mesprit turned to the Glalie. "What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted.

Glalie looked unfazed. "I was just hoping to freeze them and then eat them in a leisurely fashion."

"W-What!?" stammered Mesprit while Azelf just looked sick. "Don't do that ever again or you'll be kicked off!"

Glalie frowned for a moment, but then nodded. He went and joined the other campers, who all backed away from him.

"Now that everyone is here-"Mesprit started.

"Wait a minute, I'll get the rest," Azelf's eyes glowed blue, as he teleported the contestants who had left back to the dock."

Hippopatas yawned. "Already?" he asked. Mesprit ignored him.

"Now that everyone is here, I will now divide you into teams," Mesprit said. "Whoever's name is called, move to where Uxie is, to the right. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right," Mesprit began to read off the names. "Braixen, Lucario, Lilligant, Carracosta, Mawile, Mothim, Porygon, Roselia, Toxicroak, Weezing, Noibat, Beldum, Spearow, Hippopatas, Clampearl, Sliggoo, Pupitar, and Vivillon."

All the Pokémon who were called moved to the right, while the rest moved to the left, forming two groups.

Mesprit nodded to the team on the right. "You will be The Crazy Xerneas," she then nodded to the other team. "You guys are called the Bashing Yveltals."

Azelf pointed to a small outhouse in the middle of the cabins. "That's a confessional. Whenever you wanna say something in private, just go in there and get it off your chest. There are a lot of these things strewn about the island, so don't worry about not being able to find one."

"However," Mesprit continued. "Just this once all of you have to go in there and say something. Don't worry it's only for one time."

***static***

**Toxicroak was staring at the camera.**

"**I just don't care." He said as he walked out.**

***static***

"**The only reason I'm in these contest is to find a master," Honedge said. "I could care less about the money and the food. Once I have a master, then I will find purpose in life."**

***static***

"**I-I can't do this!" Deerling rushed out of the confessional, blushing.**

***static***

"**Wow, Deerling is pretty cute," said Girafarig with a blush on his face. He then stared at the camera. "Forget I said that. Intellectual people like me have no time to fall in love. As they say two heads are better than one."**

***static***

**Slugma was inside a metal cage. "Why am I in here, eh?"**

***static***

"**I don't get it," Espeon said sadly. "Why doesn't he like me? What did I do? I've never even met him!"**

***static***

**Inkay looked confused. "There's a lot of tension between everyone," he said. "This is going to be one heck of a show."**

***static***

"**As the strongest," Spearow said. "I intend to lead my team to victory." She then lowered her voice. "Of course, it could all go wrong because of that Noibat…"**

***static***

"**I finally have a friend!" Roselia sang. "This is the first time. Oh, I hope I can do this right!"**

***static***

"**I feel guilty, for making Braixen sad." Lucario rubbed his arm. "I just have problems with fire."**

***static***

"**I will destroy everyone here." Gabite glared at the camera. "That's a promise."**

***static***

**Braixen sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have expected much," she said. "Most people avoid me because of my condition. It just makes me so-"**

**She took a deep breath.**

"**I can't believe this!" she said in a gruff, but still feminine, voice. She punched the side of the confessional, leaving a small hole and left.**

***static***

**Lilligant stared at the hole. "Did Braixen do that?" she asked no one in particular. She shook her head. "No, that's not possible."**

***static***

"**Don't ask me why I hate Espeon," Umbreon said. "She just… irks me."**

***static***

**Porygon let out a series of beeps.**

***static***

"**I promise," the first gear said.**

"**to play," the second gear said.**

"**fair,"**

"**and not cheat,"**

"**during this competition," they said together.**

***static***

**Noibat stared at the hole, before putting his arm inside.**

**Immediately he screamed in pain. "OW, Splinter! I'm going to DIE!" He fell to the ground twitching.**

***static***

**Beldum floated in and stared at the Noibat.**

***static***

"**Don't worry I got it," said Beldum as he pulled out the piece of wood. "There."**

"**Thanks," Noibat let out a deep breath. "I owe you one."**

"**Don't worry about," Beldum said.**

***static***

**Whimsicott was holding a long list. She checking off a couple of things, not realizing that she was being filmed.**

***static***

**Mawile gave a sly smile. "Friends. Who needs them?"**

***static***

"**Dewott will tell the audience a secret." Dewott leaned closer to the camera. "Dewott is an assassin that will kill everyone here." She gives a wicked smile and leaves.**

***static***

**Hippopatas yawned. "I'm tired."**

***static***

"**Everyone here seems pretty normal and nice," Carracosta said.**

***static***

"**There are too many contestants," Pupitar's eyes narrowed. "I need an alliance."**

***static***

**Mothim blushed. "Butterfree is pretty cute," he said still blushing.**

***static***

**Butterfree blushed. "Mothim is so nice. Much better than the Beedrills."**

***static***

"**What does anticlimactic mean?" asked Clampearl.**

***static***

**Weezing was blushing, obviously in his weird perverted dreams. He then glares at the camera completely serious. "I promise that all the girls in this competition will become mine."**

***static***

**Sliggoo growled. "That Weezing was thinking perverted thoughts again. I just know it."**

***static***

"**OMG!" screamed Dedenne. "This is so exciting. Wait till I tell all my friends at home. They'll all be like "awesome!" and I'll show them the shoes I win with the money. I can't-"**

***static***

**Weavile scowled. "That Toxicroak annoys me so much! I'm going to-"**

"**-kill him!" Toxicroak shouted from outside. "I doubt it!"**

**Weavile let out a groan.**

***static***

**Vivillon looked pretty happy. "Everyone seems so nice!"**

***static***

**Vileplume shivered. "That Glalie scares me."**

***static***

**Banette had some string and needles in his hand, and seemed to be knitting something. **

"**I have a plan," he said as he opened his palm to reveal some sort of black rock. "This rock gives me the ability to make amazing dolls. I can't wait to use them."**

**His look darkened. "Anything to see **_**her**_**, again."**

***static***

**Emolga smiled. "I can't wait to have some fun!"**

***static***

"**I can't believe I'm allowed to kill anyone," Glalie grumbled. He then smirked. "No matter what, I will cause some damage."**

***static***

"And there ends the first episode," Mesprit said. "Tune in next time for an amazing episode of

Total…

Pokemon…

WORLD!"

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. Hope everyone likes the campers I introduced, even though some of the personalities and Pokémon have been used before. Vote on the poll for what camper you like the best!**

**For anyone who didn't understand the rules, it is very simple. Basically all the campers will go to a city/town in the Pokémon world. There the teams will split up for the day and Uxie and Azelf will be giving one team a challenge of their choosing. Whichever team completes their challenge in time wins and get a reward, while whoever loses has to eliminate someone along with a penalty.**

**Also send in some of your favorite cities/towns/places in the Pokemon world. I might use them!**

**If you still don't understand just tell me in the review. Or wait until I actually do one of those challenges.**

**Fun Fact: Originally this was supposed to be a completion where you could submit your own OCs. I scrapped that idea though. **

**Next Episode: For their first challenge, they expected to be thrown off the cliff. They were wrong! Instead Mesprit has face off in a battle for who can be the one who stands above the ones who were caught in Pokéballs. One camper reveals her secret, a couple of others form alliances, and one gets eliminated just for being annoying.**

**Does anyone find it interesting that there are five Pokémon that can Mega Evolve? Coupled along with the fact that both Lucario and Banette have weird rocks? Hmmm…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Gotta Catch 'em all

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the Total Drama Series.**

**P.S.-This was a lot to write…**

* * *

"Now, that everyone has had a turn with the confessional, let's start the first challenge," Mesprit said. The hosts and the campers were standing at the edge of the forest, behind the cabins. Two different paths, each going the opposite direction, cut into the forest.

"Can't we do that tomorrow?" Hippopatas whined.

"No," Mesprit retaliated sharply. "It's imperative we finish it now!"

Banette raised a hand. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Because I said so!" she replied, angrily. "Now shut up!"

Once everyone had gone quiet, Mesprit began talking again. "So for your first challenge, you're going to run into the woods, and using Safari Balls, catch everyone on the other team. Whatever team loses all of their players by the end of the day loses, while the other team wins. Understand?"

Everyone looked confused.

"What?" Mesprit asked, looking annoyed. "That wasn't clear enough?"

"No, it's not that," Lucario said.

"Then what is it?" Azelf asked.

"It's just that we expected something different," said Girafarig. "I mean, at first, don't most shows like this one, have us jump from a cliff or something like that?"

Mesprit smirked. "Why would we do that?" she asked. "That would be too easy."

Everyone groaned.

"But this is too hard!" Beldum said. "How can I throw Pokéballs?! I've got no hands!"

"An easy fix," said Mesprit. She pointed to Uxie, who was mediating along with two Meowstic interns. Next to them were bags filled with Safari Balls. "Whenever you need a Pokéball, they will be teleported to you by Uxie and our two interns."

"But how am I supposed to throw them, with no hands?!" pressed Beldum.

"Use your head," Mesprit said bluntly.

"But-"

"And the game has started!" interrupted Mesprit. "There will be a two minute grace period, before we start teleporting balls. Now GO!"

The two teams ran into the dense forest without arguing any further. The Crazy Xerneas took the right path, while the Bashing Yveltals took the left path.

Azelf snickered. "Teleporting balls."

"Oh, shut it," muttered Mesprit.

A small smile formed on Uxie's face.

***static***

**Slugma was once again inside the small metal cage. "I'm kinda glad we didn't have to jump into the water, eh," he said. "Imagine what would happen to me if I did." He lets out a chuckle, before knocking his head against the bars of the cage. "Why do they keep locking me in here, eh?!"**

***static***

Xxx

**The Bashing Yveltals**

"So, what's our plan?" Vileplume asked his team when they finally stopped running. They were in a small clearing of the forest, with most of them near the edge just in case anything happened.

"I don't know about you losers," Everyone turned to look at Glalie as he continued. "But I'm going to cause some destruction. See ya." And with that, Glalie flew into the dense forest.

"Dewott's going to!" Dewott pumped a fist in the air. "Dewott is completely ready to murder some fools!" With a cackle, she back flipped into the bushes.

***static***

**Espeon sighed. "Why was I put on this team? I mean, two crazy people? Really?!"**

***static***

Girafarig spoke up, after an awkward moment of silence. "We could try planting some traps," he suggested. "Two of you could be in the bushes, and when someone from the other team walks by, we can try and catch them with our Pokéballs."

"That's not a bad idea," said Banette. "But, how will we know if someone is coming?"

"Well-" Girafarig was at a loss for words.

"Oh, I have an idea!"Whimsicott rummaged in her hair, before pulling out several twigs and branches. "I was planning on using these for…" She stopped talking.

"For what?" asked Butterfree.

"Oh, nothing!" Whimsicott said quickly. "Anyway can we use these as signals?"

Banette nodded. "Those will work great," he said. "But let's not have too many people hiding in bushes. It's gonna be pretty obvious if we do that."

Girafarig nodded. "Let's make three groups of two. Any volunteers?"

Gabite sneered. "No thanks," she said. "I prefer a straight up fight that ends with my claws at someone's throat."

Inkay raised one of his tentacles. "I'll do it."

Whimsicott shrugged. "I have the most experience with this sort of thing," she said. "I'll go with Inkay."

Emolga shrugged. "Why not?" She stepped forward.

"I'll do it!" Dedenne ran up next to Emolga. "This will be exactly like the time me and my friends went shopping. We had to grab something and quickly pay for it before the manager noticed. We didn't want out manager to notice because last time we were there-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Weavile groaned. Dedenne looked at her furiously.

***static***

"**That so wasn't nice!" Dedenne said. "You shouldn't interrupt someone who's talking!"**

***static***

"Moving on, I think Deerling and I should work together," Girafarig said. He turned to Deerling and blushed. "Of course, if that's okay with you?"

Deerling nodded silently.

Banette coughed. "Now that, that's settled, let's continue. Everyone who's hiding, remember to grab some sticks and spread them around. Understand?"

Inkay, Whimsicott, Dedenne, and Emolga nodded.

"Everyone else work in pairs and remember to watch each other's backs. Also," Banette's expression turned grim. "Try and stay out of Glalie's and Dewott's way."

Everyone nodded and ran into the forest.

Xxx

**The Crazy Xerneas**

"So what do we do?" asked Braixen. "I mean, do we need a plan?"

"What's there to get?" said Toxicroak. "You throw Pokéballs at the other team or the other team throws Pokéballs at you. It's actually a pretty simple concept."

Pupitar rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's what she meant, Toxicroak," he said.

Hippopatas let out a yawn. "Well, I'm going to find someplace to sleep. Wake me up when the challenge is over." He lumbered into the woods.

Once he had left, Porygon let out a chain of beeps.

Beldum looked at him. "What do you mean you hear something?" he asked.

Everyone stared at Beldum. "You mean you can understand him?" asked an astonished Lilligant.

Beldum nodded and looked a bit smug. "It's not that hard to understand another machine-like Pokémon like myself."

Porygon blurted out another urgent-sounding sequence of beeps.

"What's he saying?" asked Carracosta.

"He's saying that someone is coming-" Beldum was suddenly interrupted, when Glalie erupted from behind the bushes.

"Ha!" he said. "Got you losers!" A Pokéball appeared in front of his horns, and he slammed it towards Vivillon.

Vivillon, being unprepared for this, was hit in the head by the Safari Ball, and engulfed by the bright red light of the Safari Ball.

Everyone watched in horror as the Safari Ball that Vivillon was inside of, slowly fell to the ground and disappeared.

Noibat was the first to react. "Run!" he screamed. Using his claws, Noibat grabbed Beldum and dragged him off into the forest.

"Everyone split up!" commanded Lucario, as he ran into the forest with Toxicroak. Everyone glanced at each other and nodded. They all paired up and ran into the forest. However, Clampearl and Porygon were too slow and managed to get caught by the next wave of Safari Balls from Glalie.

Glalie narrowed his eyes at the retreating Xerneas. "Hmm… Who should I get next?" he murmured to himself. He then smirked and raced off, in the direction of Noibat and Beldum.

Xxx

Lucario slowed to light jog, when he was sure that Glalie wasn't behind him. "You think anyone else made it out?" he asked Toxicroak, who was right beside him.

Toxicroak shrugged. "Who knows?" he said. "For all we know we could be the last ones left."

Suddenly, Weavile popped out of the bushes, holding a Safari Ball. She had her arm outstretched towards Toxicroak. "I got you now!" she crowed.

However, Toxicroak just raised his arm to intercept her with one of his own Safari Balls and at the same time threw another one behind him. Klink, at the same time, rose out of the bushes to catch Lucario, but was hit by the ball the Toxicroak had thrown.

"Wha-?" Both Klink and Weavile said as they both disappeared inside the Safari Balls.

***static***

**Lucario's eyes were wide. "Whoa."**

***static***

"**I can't believe this!" Weavile growled. "How'd he know?!"**

***static***

Just as the Safari Balls disappeared, Toxicroak's eyes widened. "Watch out!" He positioned himself in front of Lucario, as Dewott burst out of the bushes, her scalchops enveloped in a light blue aura. Her scalchops clashed with Toxicroak's claws, blocking her attack.

Dewott narrowed her eyes as she leapt back. "Can you catch, Dewott?" She shouted at them, before turning around and running into the trees.

"After her!" said Toxicroak as ran off with Lucario right behind him.

Xxx

"Just tell me, why you hate me!" said Espeon, trying her best to keep up with Umbreon.

Umbreon just turned his head, intent on ignoring Espeon.

"Fine," Espeon let out a sigh. "Don't tell me. But can we at least stick together? I don't want our team to lose."

Immediately, Umbreon turned around and glared at her. "Don't you even dare try and follow me, Espeon," he threatened.

Espeon was confused. "What do you mean-? We have to work together-!" Espeon let out a strangled gasp, as Umbreon suddenly tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"I said, not to follow me." he snarled, his face mere inches from hers.

Espeon let out a strangled gasp. "Um-Umbreon… I can't breathe…"

Umbreon leaned in closer so that he was staring into her eyes."Don't you _ever_ talk to me again…"

A rustle was unexpectedly heard in the surrounding bushes. Carefully getting off of Espeon and letting her breathe, Umbreon quickly pushed away the bushes to reveal…

Nothing.

Espeon frowned and came up next to him. "Who was it?" she asked, just before she was hit by a Safari Ball.

"Espeon!" Umbreon watched as Espeon disappeared and raced over to where the ball was thrown from. However, once he had gotten there another ball came out of nowhere and caught him.

Xxx

"Keep running!" Braixen shouted at Lilligant.

"I'm trying!" said Lilligant breathlessly, behind her. "Do you realize how hard it is to run on legs like these?!"

They emerged into a small clearing, with small twigs and branches scattered around randomly. Braixen's eyes narrowed as she stepped on one of the twigs, which made a resounding snapping sound throughout the clearing. She held out her hand to stop Lilligant as she surveyed the area.

Lilligant went to her knees and took a deep breath. "Are we taking a break?" she asked.

"No," said Braixen, sounding somewhat more mature for some reason. She crouched down and cautiously went to the middle.

"Braixen?" said Lilligant. "Are you all right?"

Braixen ignored and instead broke into a run. Right when she was near the middle of the clearing, she somersaulted as two Safari Balls flew above her.

"Wait-?" said Deerling, her eyes wide as the ball hit her.

"What?" finished Girafarig, as the Safari Ball that Deerling threw hit him on the neck and they both disappeared.

Braixen just got up and brushed herself off as if nothing had happened.

Lilligant stared at her amazed. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Braixen smirked. "All part of being a secret agent," she said proudly.

"You're a secret agent, Braixen?"

Braixen smirk disappeared. "That weakling?" she drawled. "As if? My name is Carmelita."

"Carmelita?" questioned Lilligant, before Braixen took a deep breath.

Braixen stared at Lilligant, confused, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You…just caught two people, called yourself a secret agent, and said that you're name was Carmelita…" Lilligant frowned.

Braixen took a step back and let out a nervous laugh. "You probably were just hearing things."

Lilligant snorted. "As if," she said. "You have DID."

Braixen took a step back. "Excuse me?"

"DID or Dissociative identity disorder," continued Lilligant. "It's also known as Multiple Personality Disorder."

"How'd you know that?"

Lilligant shrugged. "I used to help out my friend Audino at a PokéCenter. You pick up a few things."

Braixen groaned and slumped to the ground. "Can you please keep this a secret? I don't want anyone to find out."

Lilligant smiled and nodded. "Sure! We're friends aren't we?"

Braixen blinked. "We are?"

Lilligant sat down next to her. "Of course! Now let's talk about Carracosta."

Braixen sweat dropped. "Shouldn't we try and win the challenge first?" she asked.

Lilligant blinked. "I guess so…"

Braixen stood up and stretched, when suddenly out of nowhere a Safari Ball hit her near the torso. She disappeared into the ball.

"Braixen!" Lilligant jumped up, before another Safari Ball hit her.

Behind the bushes two shadowy figures were watching as the two Safari Balls disappeared. One of them was smirking as he watched.

***static***

"**It was really nice of Lilligant to keep my secret" said Braixen. "I just hope I can repay the favor later on…"**

***static***

**Lilligant sighed and rubbed her temples in worry. "This is going to be hard."**

***static***

Xxx

Weezing and Slugma stared each other down.

"So…" Weezing said after a while. "You gonna try and catch me?"

"Yep!" said the determined slug.

"You do realize you have no hands right?"

Slugma bowed his head in shame. "…Yes"

Weezing sighed and slammed a Safari Ball at Slugma. He then, floated away, shaking his head. "Seriously," he muttered. "If all the guys are like him, then making my own personal harem is gonna be easy."

"I don't think so, pervert!" Spearow had suddenly dived out of the sky with a Safari Ball in her outstretched talons. Weezing had no time to react as he was hit by it.

Spearow smirked as she stared at the ball in her hand. "Even if he was on my team, he completely deserved it."

Xxx

"Um… Hey.," greeted Mothim. "Are you doing okay?"

Butterfree nodded a blush evident on her face. "Yeah."

"So what do we do?" asked Mothim. "Do we battle it out or-?"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" someone shouted behind them. They both turned around to see Dewott who was being chased by Lucario and Toxicroak.

"Wait a minute-!" said Butterfree.

However, Dewott paid no mind to them as she jumped over them, while at the same time catching both of them using Safari Balls. When she landed she kept running with no hesitation.

Lucario stared at the disappearing Safari Balls as they passed them. "She's crazy!" he said. "She caught one of her own teammates!"

Toxicroak smirked. "I saw it coming."

***static***

**Lucario rolled his eyes. "He sees everything coming," he said. **

***static***

Xxx

"Aqua Tail!" shouted Carracosta. His tail glowed blue as he swiped it at Vileplume. However, Vileplume managed to jump back and dodge it.

"Sleep Powder!" Vileplume shook his head as small spores came out of the hole and covered Carracosta.

Carracosta rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake and was too dazed to attack.

"I got you now!" shouted Vileplume as he threw a Safari Ball at Carracosta. Carracosta's eyes widened as he was hit by the ball and captured.

Vileplume, with a smirk on his face, raised the Safari Ball above his head. "I caught a Carracosta!" he shouted to the sky.

Immediately, a Safari Ball was thrown at him and he was captured.

Spearow flew down and smirked at the two disappearing Safari Balls. "I just can't be beat," she laughed.

Xxx

Emolga sighed. "We've been waiting here forever!" she whined. "Is anyone gonna come?!"

"OMG" Dedenne squealed. "I was just having the same thought. You do realize what this means, right? It means we have a telepathic connection! I watched this show where these two people spoke to each other using their minds and they beat all the bad guys! Do you think we could beat everyone else with our powers?!"

Emolga stared at her for a second, before answering. "I have no idea what you just said."

Dedenne looked slightly put out for a moment. Unfortunately, she got right out of it and started blabbing again. "Did you know that I've been to the Shopping Mall in the Unova region? It's one of the stupidest malls _ever_. I mean-there's no free stuff. How stupid!"

"Be quiet!" shushed Emolga. "Someone might hear us!"

"Too late." The two girls looked up to see Sliggoo and Pupitar staring down at them.

Pupitar narrowed his eyes. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Both girls nodded and were teleported Safari Balls into their hands. Closing their eyes in fear, they slowly tapped themselves with them, were engulfed in a red light and captured.

***static***

**Both Dedenne and Emolga were hugging themselves scared out of their wits. **

"**What would you have done?" asked Emolga.**

***static* **

Sliggoo looked impressed. "Nice job," she commended. "How did you do that?"

Pupitar smirked. "Some leadership classes along with my three younger brothers."

***static***

**Inside the confessional, Pupitar had a frown on his face. "My brothers are quite literally monsters. No joke."**

***static***

"Well we better see if we can finish these challenge already," grumbled Sliggoo turning around. "I need some dinner."

They both started to walk away, only to get hit by two Safari Balls.

Xxx

Lucario and Toxicroak had managed to corner Dewott near an edge of a cliff that had a drop into water below.

"Give it up, Dewott!" Toxicroak said deadpanned. "We have you surrounded!"

Lucario sweat dropped. "Wow," he muttered. "You sounds like you care-"

"-so much," Toxicroak finished for him. "Why thank you very much."

"You'll never catch, Dewott!" They both turned their attention back to Dewott who was nearing the edge of the cliff. "Dewott would rather die!" and with a little hop, Dewott fell off the cliff.

Lucario and Toxicroak both glanced at each other before racing to the edge of the cliff and looking over the edge. Dewott was hanging onto a small branch.

Lucario let out a sigh of relief. "At least it isn't infested with Sharpedos."

Meanwhile on the water, an innocent Ducklett landed in the water to let its wings rest. Immediately after it had landed however, a Sharpedo leapt out of the water and snapped it up with its jaws.

"As you sow, so shall you reap," said Toxicroak solemnly.

"Shut it," growled Lucario.

Toxicroak ignored him and started to lower himself down the cliff's face.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucario.

"What does it look like," replied Toxicroak. "Trying to save Miss Crazy down there." After a few minutes of careful climbing he managed to reach Dewott. However , right when he was on top of Dewott, she let out a laugh and let go of the branch.

Acting quickly, Toxicroak threw a Safari Ball at her and managed to catch her. He watched as the Ball fell down, teleporting away just before it hit the water.

"Great job!" shouted Lucario. "Now climb back up!"

Toxicroak looked at him and shook his head. "Nah, I think I've done enough for this team," he grabbed another Safari Ball and tapped himself with it. "See ya," he said as he was engulfed in a bright red light.

***static***

"**He got himself out, just because he was lazy." Lucario frowned. "I just don't believe it."**

***static***

**Toxicroak snorted. "Can you blame me?"**

***static***

Xxx

"Run, Beldum! Run!" screamed Noibat, nearly getting hit by another Safari Ball.

"We're not really running," corrected Beldum. "We're actually flying."

"Then FLY!" snapped Noibat, as a Safari Ball went dangerously close to his head.

"Hey losers!" yelled Glalie behind them. "How long are you going to keep this chase up? You're bound to get captured anyway!"

"Noibat," said Beldum, trying to ignore Glalie's taunts. "I have a plan."

"Just tell me it already!" he screamed, as he dodged an Ice Beam.

"Just distract him." Beldum made a sharp right and disappeared into the forest.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Noibat. "Don't leave me!"

"Ha!" laughed Glalie. "Your friend abandoned you! It's only you and me puny!"

"Not so fast!" Beldum suddenly burst of the forest, right above Glalie. He then was teleported A Safari Ball right in front of him.

"Take Down!" Beldum rammed the Safari Ball with his head, and it shot at Glalie. Glalie didn't even have a moment to react, as he was tossed inside the open Safari Ball.

"Great plan right, Noibat?!" Beldum looked around only to see a Safari Ball where Noibat was last at.

"Oops," Beldum said as he also was hit by a Safari Ball.

***static***

**Beldum and Noibat were in the confessional together.**

"**Wasn't that a great plan?" asked Beldum.**

"**It would've been, if you had done it earlier!" screamed Noibat. "We could have died!"**

**Beldum snorted. "It had to be done at the right moment or it wouldn't have worked."**

"**We were running like that for 20 minutes!"**

***static***

"So when someone trips over the wire, the catapult will fire thousands of Safari Balls at them!" Whimsicott finished tying the last knot and giggled to herself.

"Wow," Inkay was amazed. "That's a pretty good idea. But how did you build this?"

Whimsicott smirked. "Trade secret."

Inkay laughed. "Makes sense."

"Let's wait over there," Whimsicott pointed over to a pair of bushes on the opposite end of the rope. "That way if someone sees the rope, we both can just pelt them with balls." Whimsicott giggled. "Balls."

Inkay nodded as they both went to wait near the bushes in dead silence. However, after five minutes of waiting, Inkay was suddenly met with a searing pain in his head and a voice resounding inside it.

_Choose:_

_Yell out loud, "All the girls on this island will fall in love with me!"_

_Have your Jynx neighbor be teleported to the island and kiss you._

"Are you crazy?" Inkay muttered to himself. "I'm not choosing that!" Once he said that, a sharp pain hit his head again.

Whimsicott looked concerned. "Are you okay, Inkay?"

Inkay gulped and stared up at the sky.

"All the girls on this island will fall in love with me!" he shouted. He then froze and turned to look at Whimsicott, who looked extremely confused.

"Um… Well you see," Inkay tried to recover.

Whimsicott surprisingly giggled. "Wow," she said. "I like a guy with aspirations. Good luck with that!" She smiled.

"Wait a minute," said Inkay. "You aren't going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Whimsicott frowned.

"You know… About what I just said?" Inkay muttered.

***static***

"**I think I should explain myself," Inkay said. "I have a curse. It's been running in my family for some time. The curse is called "Absolute Choice." This stupid curse makes me select an action from a list of two or three options that appear before me at some random time. I have no control over what choices appear, so most of the time they're just crazy! The only way to get rid of the curse is to finish all the missions that are assigned to me. In fact joining Total Pokémon World was a mission…"**

***static***

Unfortunately, the two's conversation was cut short as two Safari Balls hit them both. With no resistance they were both captured.

Mawile smirked as she and Roselia watched the two Safari Balls disappear from their sight. "Mark those two off the list," she instructed.

"Sure!" said Roselia brightly as she crossed off another two names.

Mawile's eyes narrowed. "Keep that list ready, Roselia," she said. "There are two more targets waiting behind us." Mawile turned around to see Banette and Honedge right behind them with Safari Balls ready.

Banette smirked. "So you were the other one, catching everyone on my team."

Mawile pointed at him. "So were you!" she said. "Don't deny it!"

Banette shrugged. "Since I'm a gentleman, I'm willing to let you two go until the end."

A smile tugged at Mawile's lips. "How generous of you. Come Roselia."

They both turned around to leave, but were struck in the back by a Safari Ball. As they disappeared, Mawile turned back to Banette, shock written over her face.

Banette shrugged once more. "A true gentleman wouldn't let his team down also."

***static***

**Mawile was seething. "I can't believe I was tricked. He played me for a fool!" She then stares directly into the camera. "I swear I will get him."**

***static***

"Nicely done, Master," Honedge complimented.

Banette frowned. "I told you to stop calling me "Master.""

"But-"started Honedge.

However, he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Lucario. "I got you, Banette," Lucario shouted as he threw the Safari Ball. Unfortunately his foot was caught by the trip wire that Whimsicott had set up, and he was pelted with a thousand Safari Balls.

"That was close," Honedge turned to see a Safari Ball, where his Master had once stood.

Shaking his head, Honedge disappeared into the forest.

Xxx

"Dragon Claw!" Gabite swiped at Spearow, who kept flying out of her range. "Come back here!"

"Sure! Fury Swipes!" Spearow launched herself at Gabite, her claws glowing white.

Gabite just smirked. "I got you now!" She grabbed the small Spearow and slammed her on the ground. "You're finished."

"Not quite…" said Spearow weakly. She held up her right talon, which had a Safari Ball in it. Spearow then tapped it on Gabite's arm.

"NO!" snarled Gabite as she leapt off Spearow to escape confinement, but it was already too late. She was engulfed in a red light and disappeared.

"I did it…" Spearow fainted and continued to lie on the ground.

***static***

"**I'll get that bird," snarled Gabite."**

***static***

Honedge happened to be passing by and spotted Spearow lying on the ground, looking half-dead. Quite anticlimactically, he used a Safari Ball and caught her.

Xxx

After a while, Honedge came back to the docks, to see Weavile arguing with Mesprit.

"We won!" Weavile snarled. "Why won't you just admit it?"

Mesprit sighed. "I've already told you that there's still someone else on their team."

"Who is it?" growled Weavile.

A sudden series of gasps were heard, as a Safari Ball hit Honedge. He disappeared into the ball and then reappeared next to Uxie, who lifted himself out of his meditation stance.

"Me." Hippopatas yawned. "Is this challenge done yet?"

"And the Crazy Xerneas win!" Mesprit announced. The Xerneas burst into cheers, while the Yveltals groaned in disappointment. "Xerneas for winning the challenge you get a hot tub to go with your cabins!" Azelf's eyes glowed blue, when a giant hot tub appeared in front of the Xerneas' cabin. All of them raced over there to enjoy it.

Just before everyone ran, however, Pupitar whispered something to Carracosta, Lucario, and Toxicroak. All three of them exchanged glances and shrugged.

Mesprit turned to the Yveltals. "Yveltals, I'll see you at the campfire tonight." All of them just groaned.

***static***

**Girafarig rolled his eyes. "It's pretty logical who to vote for."**

***static***

Xxx

"Hello and welcome to TPW's first ever elimination ceremony!" said Mesprit. She then turned to the campers. "Now that you have all submitted you votes I will begin the ceremony." She held up a plate of Poffins. "Whoever gets a Poffin is safe. Whoever doesn't is eliminated!"

"Let's go quickly, shall we? Honedge, Vileplume, Banette, Whimsicott, Inkay, Dewott, Glalie, Espeon, Umbreon, Gabite, Girafarig, Klink and Butterfree." Mesprit tossed Poffins to all of them.

Umbreon cast a distasteful look at Espeon, before looking back at Mesprit.

"Deerling." Deerling caught her Poffin in her mouth.

"Butterfree." Butterfree let out a sigh of relief ignoring the treat, as it fell behind her.

The final four began to sweat.

…

…

"Slugma." Slugma watched as the Poffin soared into his body and burned to a crisp.

…

…

…

"Emolga." Emolga caught her Poffin and began to chew at it, looking at Dedenne in worry.

"Now," said Mesprit. "You both failed in some way. Dedenne, your constant talking made, your perfectly planned trap fail. Weavile you tried to attack Toxicroak, and only managed to get yourself out and a teammate."

"Of course only one of you is going home and that person is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Dedenne."

Weavile smirked as she caught her Poffin, while Dedenne looked crestfallen.

"I guess it's the Lapras of Loserdom for you," said Mesprit.

"Hey." A Lapras was parked next to the dock. "I'm not a loser!"

Azelf snorted. "Whatever. Miss Talkative just get on it and leave!"

***static***

**Dedenne was sniffling. "What did I do? Weavile deserves to go more than me! I'm look at her stuck-up attitude! I wish she was getting eliminated. She definitely deserves it more than I do. I demand justice-"**

**Azelf suddenly popped into the confessional. "Sorry folks, that's all!"**

***static***

As the Yveltals were leaving, Banette tapped Glalie and Honedge and motioned for them to follow him into the forest.

Once they were there, Banette cleared his throat and started to speak. "I want to form an alliance," he said bluntly. "Will you join me?

Honedge tilted itself down. "Of course, Master."

Glalie was a bit more skeptical. "How do we make this alliance work with only have three people?"

Banette smirked and pulled out a small doll that he had been knitting. "I have my ways…"

Xxx

"So why are we here?" Lucario asked Pupitar.

Pupitar was about to answer, but was cut off by Toxicroak. "He wants an alliance," Toxicroak said.

"An alliance?" Carracosta frowned. "Isn't that something only evil players do?"

Pupitar shook his body. "No not really," he said. "We're not gonna be targeting anyone, we're just trying to survive the game together."

"That doesn't make it any better," Lucario said uneasily.

Toxicroak raised a hand. "I'll join."

Carracosta also raised his fin. "As long as we don't target anyone I'm fine with it."

"Lucario?" The three turned to the final person.

Lucario thought for a moment before sighing. "Fine. But my conditions are the same as Carracosta."

Pupitar nodded. "Fine. From now on we will be Team Arrow."

Meanwhile in the bushes, an unknown person was listening in on their conversation.

***static***

"**An alliance?" A smile tugged at Mawile's face. "Well, the best way to beat an alliance is with a counter alliance."**

***static***

Inkay settled himself in bed, ready to sleep like there was no tomorrow. However, fate was not on his side as a sharp pain was felt throughout his face along with the same resounding voice.

_Mission 2: Have 5 girls admit that they like you._

Inkay blinked. "Huh?"

Outside the cabin…

"WHAT?!" A scream was heard throughout the camp.

* * *

**And that's the end of the second chapter. Tell me what you think of the challenge and the characters! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are unappreciated.**

**Now let's get a few things out of the way:**

**If you couldn't tell one of Braixen's personalities named Carmelita and is apparently a secret agent. This is a reference to Sly Cooper if you couldn't tell.**

**Another thing is Inkay's curse. Don't worry I'll explain it in more detail later on in the show. I got this idea from watching **_**My Mental Choices are Completely Interfering with my School Romantic Comedy **_**which is an anime that just came out a while ago. So yeah… that's where I got the idea for Absolute Choice…**

**YES! DEDENNE IS FINALLY GONE! MY LEAST FAVORITE GEN-6 POKEMON IS GONE! YES! **

**Dedenne Fun Fact: Originally Dedenne was going to be one of my OCs that I was going to submit, so I could have someone to vote off first. Her name was to be Dede… Makes you think of Dexter's Laboratory…**

**Next Episode: The contestants were pretty good at hiding this time, but let's see how well hide with two legendaries looking for them! Even if they're found, they might have to complete a completely disgusting challenge that might just make them vomit. Another alliance is formed and the contestant going home, end up being too nice.**

**Dedenne: Review! Please! I swear it feels like a lot of people just don't review for some reason. I mean don't be so lazy! Come on! Review if you want the Stores in Sinnoh rebuilt so that they look ! I just remembered about that awesome Pokémon food I found there a while ago. It was amazing- (a cane comes and pulls her offstage) **

**Heroi Oscura: Shut up, Dedenne.**


End file.
